


Irresistible

by sarahoftarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is horny as fuck, Controlling Jaime, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Marriage, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexting, Teasing, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: Brienne was bang in the thick of her 2nd trimester.The sickness has stopped, her emotions had nearly evened out and she was horny 24/7.





	1. This Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you guys are okay?
> 
> Here's some pregnant Braime sex!

* * *

 

Brienne was bang in the thick of her 2nd trimester - the sickness has stopped, her emotions had nearly evened out and she was horny 24/7. 

Even the most innocent of thoughts turned explicit in Brienne’s mind, all she could think about was Jaime. For example: his smell, his face, his body, his arms wrapped around her, his beard scrapping against the inside of her thighs, his lips tight around her sensitive nipples, his solid cock plunging deep inside her making her scream and claw at his back. God, she was horny. She couldn’t  _wait_  for Jaime to come home. 

Brienne shook her head, trying to shake away the thoughts that plagued her mind constantly. It was really distracting. She was currently stood in the kitchen, trying her hardest to unload the dishwasher but she couldn’t bend properly seen as though she had a planet stuck to her front. Straightening up for the 3rd time, she stood back and rubbed her hand over her exposed belly looking perplexed at the machine trying to figure a way she could do this simple task. 

Try #4 was to slowly lower her body into a squat position, her legs wide apart to allow for her belly to not be restricted by her legs. ‘’Oh my god… it works!’’ Brienne exclaimed. Looking round to shout Jaime but then she realised he wasn’t home. Her smile faltered but she carried on anyway. Reaching for the dishes was quite hard but she managed, placing them on the counter top above her. 

She was just about done when she heard keys in the door. Whipping her head round, ‘’Jaime’’ Brienne whispered excitedly. There was that innocent stirring below again! The excitement to see her husband made her heart start to race, she tried to lift herself from the crouched position, but she couldn’t. Her legs couldn’t hold her weight. 

  

  

****

  

  

Jaime was sat in his car outside their house, all the drive home Brienne was on his mind. He knew pregnancy made women horny, but Brienne was off the charts – not that he was complaining! Even before the pregnancy, they had sex multiple times a week but lately their coupling had been multiple times a day. They couldn’t leave the house on a morning without an orgasm, sometimes multiple times if they woke up early enough. 

This morning was fresh in Jaime’s mind, mainly because he hadn’t stopped thinking about it all day. Most mornings were the same, Jaime would expertly use his mouth on Brienne until she was limp on the bed, extracting orgasm after orgasm from her with his tongue. For once in his life, he enjoyed waking up on a morning. 

He was usually the first to wake, he liked it that way because he was able to rouse Brienne away with his touches. Pregnancy had made her body extra sensitive, so he only had to lightly touch her for her to feel pleasure, but she had always liked rough pleasure and pregnancy only excelled that. 

This morning was no different, Jaime had turned over to find Brienne facing away from him. Due to the hot weather lately, Brienne had decided to sleep without pyjamas and bra as they were too restrictive in the heat and so she just wear her panties. Shuffling forward Jaime placed his full body against her back, his arm slipped around her waist and landed on her belly. Ghosting his finger tips over the curve, he was so excited to meet the perfect human that they had created. 

His lips had found their way to Brienne’s shoulder, kissing the space between her shoulder and her neck where he could feel her pulse under his lips. Bringing his hand up her body until he found her breast, swollen and heavy. He cupped it lightly while kissing up her neck until he got to her ear. ‘Brie, wake up’’ Jaime said lightly, not wanting to scare her. He felt her body rouse from sleep. 

Knowing she was slowly waking up, Jaime continued to slowly caress her body. His hand cupped her breast a little firmer, his finger reaching up to swipe her sensitive nipple. Brienne moaned tiredly at this, so Jaime did it again but swiped backwards and forwards. Her breathing started to quicken, he knew she was started to get turned on. 

His kisses became more powerful, lingering longer on her skin. In between kisses he spoke to her. ‘’Morning love’’ *kiss* ‘’how are you feeling?’’ *kiss* ‘’I love you’’ He could hear Brienne reply that she was okay and that she loved him back in a shaky voice. 

Jaime was playing with her nipple, rolling it in between his finger and his thumb gradually applying pressure until Brienne started to whine and arch her back, pushing her boobs further into his touch and her bum against his cock.. ‘’Jaime,  _please_ ’’ Brienne begged, she didn’t quite know what for, but she just needed something, anything, feeling her desire start to pool within. 

Hearing Brienne begging sent a jolt of excitement through his veins. Feeling him harden, Brienne thrust her hips backwards so that she was rubbing her bum against his dick. His hand came down to her hip, holding her firm against him as she moved against him. His breath was shortening now as his hand landed on her bum cheek, under her panties, palming the firm flesh with his fingertips. 

His touches were getting rougher and Brienne greeted them with louder gasps and moans, encouraging Jaime on. ‘’Are you going to take those panties off for me, love?’’ Jaime spoke deeply into her ear. She nodded, reaching down immediately to remove them. Jaime knew she wouldn’t be able to manage herself, so he helped her, taking his bottoms off too. 

Once they were off and they were both laid back down, their naked bodies now flush against each other. Jaime’s cock was hard, nestled against her bum. ‘’God, Brienne, your body is perfect’’ Jaime spoke against her skin, sucking the skin of her neck, into his mouth. ‘’I can’t want to be deep inside you’’ Thrusting his hips forward and spanking her bum with his hand at the same time made a filthy moan come out of Brienne mouth. ‘’Do you want that? You want me inside you, you dirty girl?’’ Spanking Brienne’s bum a 2nd time, a little harder this time making her head tip back a little. 

‘’Are you wet me for, love?’’ Jaime spoke, reaching his hand around her hip until his he felt her public hair beneath his fingertips. The location of his fingers made Brienne automatically lift her leg, allowing Jaime access. He heard her exhale harshly from her nose as his fingers ghosted over her slit. She had already started to drip from her lips when Jaime ran his fingers down and back up before delving deeper. 

Jaime was so hard he was straining against her, now that her leg was up her bum was firmer, god it felt good though, the pressure was amazing. 

Moving below the folds, Jaime’s assumptions were correct, Brienne was wet. ‘’Mmmm, you are  _soaked_  love’’ Jaime moaned as she thrust against her, ‘’You’re always so wet for me, aren’t you?’’ He whispered into her ear, moving his fingers deeper until he found her clit, rubbing over it a few times. 

‘’You turn me on so much Jaime, I can’t help it’’ Brienne practically whimpered, slightly thrusting forward into his touch. She felt his fingers start to circle her clit, so near it but yet so far away, teasing her. Feeling a whine leave her lips, she started begging ‘’More, Jay please, more’’ 

Jaime hummed possessively, he knew that Brienne was in a trance now, once she started begging that meant he could be rough with her. She shivered at the vibration of the hums against her pulse point. 

Jaime started moving down the bed so that he could taste her on his tongue, his favourite part of the morning. ‘’Jaime, no, I need  _more_ , I need you inside me’’ Brienne breathed. 

He started to move his hand that was in between her legs, his fingers slid toward her hole, plunging deeper. Brienne gasped at the intrusion. ‘’You want me inside you?’’ Jaime questioned, moving his fingers slowly in and out of her. She was sopping wet, coating his hand completely. It was very rare that they had penetrate sex on a morning, the thought made Jaime’s eyes flutter closed. ‘’Get on your hand and knee’s, Brie’’ Jaime commanded. Although she wanted him to be controlling, he still helped her move, making sure she was okay, kissing a few times her before returning to his role. 

When she was comfortable, he kneeled behind her. Massaging her bum, as it stuck in the air. He could feel her pushing her bum into the touch meaning she wanted more. So, he bought his hand back and spanked her. ‘’OH’’ Brienne moaned, jolting forwards. He did it again, smacking his hand down against her bum. Each time Brienne moaned, louder and louder. ‘’You like that? You want me to do it harder?’’ Jaime asked, his dick throbbed at her nodding head. He reached down and ran his hand over himself a few times, relieving some tension. 

His hand made contact with her bum a little harder 3 times. ‘’God Jaime’’ Brienne gasped, from her position Jaime had full view of her and he could see that she was dripping, even more than before. He gripped himself at the thought of being inside her, a shuddering breath left his lips. 

‘’Fuck’’ Jaime moaned, his head rolling back. 

‘’Jaime please’’ Brienne muttered, pushing her hips back into his crotch making him groan. 

Jaime lined himself up, swiping the head of his penis through he folds and shivering at her wetness that had gathered. Rubbing the head of his penis on her clit made Brienne shudder. He moved himself back up towards her hole, he was painfully hard as he slowly slid into her. His hand was holding her hip and he eased inside. 

Brienne was groaning as she adjusted to his size, her head propping down feeling the glide of him inside her. As he was waiting until she was ready, Jaime was kissing her back, her shoulders, her neck. Whispering support into her skin. ‘’You’re going great Brie’’ ‘’You feel amazing’’ ‘’I love you so much’’ 

Jaime knew that Brienne was ready as she started to thrust back, not trusting her voice. He increased the pace a little, enough so that there was friction but not too much that it would jolt the baby. This felt amazing for Jaime. He could feel her tight around her, her muscle contracting as he slid in and out. 

‘’You’re so tight, love’’ Jaime groaned ‘’Perfect, so perfect’’ 

Brienne could feel her orgasm approaching as Jaime picked up the pace. ‘’Jay, I’m getting close’’ Brienne gasped, she was starting to sweat from the pleasure. ‘’Soon’’ 

Jaime bit his lip to try and quieten the groan that left his throat, but it didn’t help. 

She could feel every inch of his dick as it slid into her, the soft plump head and the long shaft that followed. Her muscles were starting to tighten as she got closer, he was hitting that spot in her with his long slow strokes. 

Jaime leaned forward, keeping his thrusts consistent, taking Brienne’s breast in his hand. Feeling it shake as he thrust into her, her hard nipple on his palm. Brienne moaned at the contact of her nipple, Jaime started to rub them in time with his thrusts. Hearing Brienne’s panting increase Jaime knew she was nearly there, his orgasm approach simultaneously at the thought of her clenching around him. 

‘’Are you going to cum for me Brienne?’’ Jaime’s voice was back to being deep, pinching her nipple harshly. Brienne moaned loudly, ‘’I can’t wait to feel you tighten around me’’ Another tweak of her nipple, Brienne was starting to shudder. 

‘’Oh god Jaime’’ Brienne’s back arched as much as it could, which was very little really. ‘’Jay I’m cumming oh my god oh my g-‘’ Brienne was cut off by the wave of her orgasm hitting her harshly. Jaime continued thrusting inside her as her orgasm flowed, she clenched him so tightly. His orgasm rushed upon his after a few more thrusts into her tight grip. 

‘’ _Fuuuuck_ ’’ Jaime swore as he spilled inside her, pulsing harshly as his orgasm flooded his body making him light headed. 

Brienne went still, her body no longer shuddering. Jaime kissed her back as his dick slowly deflated. Pulling out of her, he griped her side and pulled her up so that she was upright on her knees with her back against his chest. 

Jaime snaked his hands around her body so that they were both on her belly, outlining the curve while his face was in the crook of her neck. ‘’God you’re so perfect Brie’’ He kissed her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth. ‘’I love you so much’’ 

‘’I love you too’’ Brienne said back, turning her head so that she was facing him. Reaching to kiss his lips as he lifted his head. Soft delicate kisses turned into passionate one, their breaths becoming short pants as they parted. 

Jaime looked at the clock on the wall, checking to see if they had time to go again, because damn, how could he refuse? ‘’Brie, I’m sorry but I’ve got to get ready for work’’ Jaime said sadly, Brienne huffed dramatically – her lip pouting. 

Jaime spanked her, warning her, Brienne gasped with a smirk on her face. Both laughing before kissing one more time and parting begrudgingly to get ready. 

  

  

**** 

  

  

Jaime shook his head for what felt like the 40th time today, he was now painfully hard sitting in his car. When he reached the house and locked it behind him, he shouted for his wonderful wife. ‘’Brie?’’ 

‘’Jay, I’m in the kitchen, I’m stuck, can you help me?’’ Brienne pleaded. He ran through the door and ran over to her. 

‘’What’s wrong? what happened?’’ Jaime quizzed her worryingly, looking at her crouched. 

Brienne inhaled deeply knowing this was going to be a long explanation ‘’I was trying to empty the dishwasher and couldn’t bend over properly so I tried to crouch and that worked so I crouched and started emptying the dishwasher but I heard your keys in the door and got excited but I’m too heavy to lift myself and now I can't get back up’’ Brienne huffed it out in 1 breath, going red with embarrassment. 

Jaime came up behind her and placed his arms under her arm pits. ‘’I’m going to try lift you, you push yourself up with your feet, okay? are you ready?’’ Brienne nodded. He heaved her up as hard as he could while trying to be as gentle as possible. 

It worked, Brienne was stood up straight against Jaime’s body. it was a natural reaction for Jaime to wrap his arms around Brienne when she was in front of him, rubbing his hands over her exposed swelled stomach. 

‘’Who said you could wear my clothes?’’ Jaime asked, only noticing now that she was wearing one of his check shirts. ‘’Also, didn’t I put that in the washing basket yesterday?’’ As it was too small for her around her stomach, she had only buttoned it to the start of the swelling and let it fall open leaving her stomach bare. Jaime thought it was like a weird cape. 

Brienne started to redden, embarrassed a little at her actions. ‘’I, uh, missed you today while you were at work. I found your shirt when I was going to do the washing and it smelled like you  _so_  much. The smell alone turned me on a little bit, I just, uh, I couldn’t wash it’’ Brienne shrugged. 

Jaime turned her around and pulled her into his arms, as always, the first thing Brienne did was smell Jaime. A deep sniff and a light groan when his scent entered her system. 

‘’I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this morning all day, it was amazing’’ Jaime gushed, kissing her temple. 

Brienne’s head turned suddenly, her eyes were wide, she nodded ‘’Oh thank god Jaime, Me too! I’ve been turned on all day, I’ve been going crazy!’’ Brienne confessed a little breathless, she could feel herself start to moisten below again. 

Jaime knew what that little bit of breathless meant, she was getting turned on again. Aaaaaaand now so was he. ‘’Do you want to go upstairs?’’ Jaime asked slightly desperately, gulping with the excitement simmering below. 

Brienne shook her head, ‘’Not upstairs…’’ Brienne bit her lip and looked where she meant. She knew they had not had sex on there since she got pregnant, wondering if Jaime would be up for it, knowing it’s a risky place to have sex the way that they do. 

Jaime’s eyes widened, his pupils blown when he registered what she meant, he could only groan at her naughty suggestion. 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know in the comments below where you think Brienne is talking about!
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	2. All eyes on Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for returning!
> 
> Over 500 hits already, amazing, thank you every single one of you!

* * *

 

 

Jaime didn’t say anything, he just lurched forward and started attacking her lips with his while his hands coming up to cup her face and tangle in her hair. Their kisses became urgent, little moans throughout them could be heard from both of them.

Jaime’s hands lowered to his shirt that Brienne was wearing, tying to unfasten the 1st button but his hands were shaking with excitement and he could grasp the button. Getting frustrated, he decided to just rip the shirt. Gripping the 2 open sides at the bottom and pulling them apart, buttons flew across the kitchen. They both gasped, Brienne at surprise of his actions and Jaime because he found that she was bare under his shirt.

He groaned at the sight of her bare chest, her breasts so full and firm and her nipples already hard from the cold and constant arousal. Brienne shrugged what was left of the shirt off her shoulders, the actions made her breasts bounce making Jaime’s mouth water. ‘’Oh my  _god_ ’’ Jaime groans silently, reaching down to palm himself through his jeans.

Seeing where his eyes were glued too and his hand was touching, Brienne reached up and started to touch her breasts, for his torture and for her pleasure. Starting with just a gentle cupping from underneath, she could feel the heaviness in her palms as she lifted them slightly making them bounce.

Jaime’s breath was becoming short, his hand moving faster.

Moving to her nipples, Brienne brought her fingers up and started to ghost around her areolas, teasing herself making her eyes flutter closed. She could feel how painfully tight and hard her nipples were and she found out by swiping over them, her breath catching in her throat as she repeated the action.

She could feel herself start to moisten below, Brienne loved nipple play, even more now that she was pregnant. Her nipples were sensitive constantly lately and it made the sensation of Jaime’s or her own touches more intense. She craved it.

 

 

****

 

 

Before she could get carried away with her own touches, she heard Jaime muffle something in front of her. Opening her eyes, she could see that Jaime was trying to get his shirt off – try and failing. ‘’Stupid buttons’’ Jaime huffed angrily.

Brienne moved forward and took his hands into hers, moving them so that she could unbutton his shirt. ‘’You concentrate on your pant love, I’ll do this’’ Brienne said calmly, trying to sooth Jaime. He did as she said, moving his hands southward and undone his belt and jeans which she expertly undone his shirt, pushing it off his shoulder.

Now skin to skin, Brienne was able to run her hands up his toned chest. Feeling the muscles tense under her fingers and palms as she went, his chest hair coarse but soft at the same time. She dreamed to feel her nipples rub against his chest, causing delicious friction for Brienne. She followed her eyes which lead to the trail of darker hair on her husband’s body. A little whine came out when she thought of where it led too, biting her lip slightly.

Jaime kissed her forehead when he saw the desperation in his wife’s eyes, he was used to this look as he got it multiple times a day but the feeling it gave his never got old. It still made him painfully hard knowing that his wife craved him.

‘’Come on, before you head explodes’’ Jaime kissed her forehead again, leading her towards the living room. On the way Jaime shimmied out of his jeans and his boxers, leaving his naked. Brienne groaned at the sight of Jaime naked in front of her, he was torturing her. ‘’ _Jaime_ ’’ She said, her voice straining as she saw his cock flush against his stomach, so hard and thick it was Brienne’s mouth that was now watering.

Now stood in the living room, Jaime started to kiss down her body, starting with her lips, ghosting gentle kisses down her neck, her chest, Jaime sucked her nipples into his mouth, he kissed down the curve of her belly until he got to her pants. Dragging them down with her underwear until Brienne stepped out of them, Brienne parted her legs. Jaime reached out and ran his finger beneath her folds, collecting her wetness on his finger. Bringing it into his mouth, he groaned as his favourite taste flooded his mouth.

 

 

****

 

 

The layout of their living room was open plan with all of their furniture against the wall, their sofa however was against the window looking out onto a busy street and there were always people snooping in their house as they walked past.

‘’Brienne are you sure? Because people will be able to see?’’ Jaime asked, making sure Brienne was prepared. Brienne just smirked back, bit her lip and nodded slowly. A thrill went up Jaime’s spine at how risqué Brienne was being, it was such a turn on.

Brienne’s pregnancy had also made her more demanding, she knew what she wanted and when she wanted it – which was always right away. Brienne reached out for Jaime’s arms and span him so that his back was facing the sofa and pushed him down. He landed with an ooft, the air shot out of his lungs. His cock still solid against his stomach as Brienne approached him, her breasts shook with every step, he couldn’t look away as his hand wrapped around himself.

He felt drunk with desire, his beautiful, hot, pregnant wife was waddling towards him and he couldn’t be more attracted to her. The arousal was coursing through him like a river, he needed his wife in every way. To kiss her, to touch her, to be inside her.

As soon as Brienne straddled Jaime’s lap, she grabbed his hands and put them on her body. Whining for his touch as he explored her body, starting with her hips and traveling back to her bum. Gripping and palming her bum made Brienne thrust forward and back, rubbing herself against his hardness. Brienne let out a soft moan, gripping his shoulders.

‘’Are you going to ride Brie? I’m so hard for you’’ Jaime mumbled, moving himself between her folds, her wetness was coating him already.

‘’Mmm, yes Jaime’’ Brienne breathed, allowing herself to be lifted and moved so that Jaime was at her hole.

Brienne started to sink slowly onto Jaime, gripping his shoulders even harder as she took him in. Jaime’s eyes were scrunched closed, he bit his lip and groaned the whole time until Brienne was sat fully on his lap. Her hips started to grind, feeling him slide in and out of her. She got a little faster as she got more comfortable.

All Jaime could do was sit there, watch his wife pleasure herself, using him. He loved it, it felt amazing. The noises she was making, it made him shiver. He gripped her hips and started to aid her movements, making her move faster and harder against him.

‘’Brienne, you look amazing, god you’re so perfect’’ Jaime complimented, making her grind a little harder.

When her pace was steady enough, Brienne looked up out the window. From her place on Jaime’s lap she could see straight out the window. Brienne tipped her head back and groaned in her throat as she made eye contact with someone, the blush spreading down her face a neck.

‘’Did someone see?’’ Jaime asked, reaching up to cup her breasts that were bouncing slightly as she moved.

‘’Yes, yes someone looked at me’’ Brienne replied, looking back outside again. Another 4-people walked past their house every single one of them looked it, Brienne was moaning loudly at this point. Each time someone saw her naked body grinding, a jolt of pleasure zipped through Brienne’s body. Jaime could feel her start to tighten around him, he moved his hands to start to play with her nipples, squeezing and tweaking them.

‘’You love it don’t you?’’ Jaime breathed out, his pleasure was increasing as she tightened inside. ‘’The thrill of being watched, being caught?’’

Brienne nodded, whining. She did love it, she didn’t know why but she loved the risk.

‘’All those eyes on you’’ Jaime spoke, rubbing her nipples harder as Brienne’s moans got louder. ‘’Seeing you fuck yourself on my dick’’ Brienne was trying to keep quiet but she couldn’t any more, there was too much pleasure.

‘’Jay please,  _touch me!_  I’m getting close’’ Brienne whine as she moved his hand in between them. She couldn’t reach herself due to her belly otherwise she’d do it. ‘’Me too love,’’ Jaime replied.

Jaime’s fingers were sliding against her clit, he used her thrusts as a guidance while slowly picking up the pace. His orgasm was building too, she started to flutter inside.

‘’All those people watching you, seeing your tits bouncing like that, watching you fall apart. Only I should be able to see you like this’’ Jaime moaned possessively, Brienne whined in approval. ‘’Only me, you’re mine aren’t you Brienne?’’

‘’Yes Jay’’ thrusting herself faster, feeling her orgasm approaching.

‘’Say it Brie, who do you belong to?!’’ Jaime demanded, rubber her clit faster.

A filthy moan left Brienne’s throat. ’’You Jaime, I’m yours’’ Her panting began, crushing her eyes closed. ‘’I belong to you!’’ Brienne squeaked, palming her other breast as Jaime touched the other.

Jaime breath was shallow, he was going to finish, ‘’That’s right love’’ Jaime could feel his ball tighten, his dick pulsed inside her. With one final thrust Jaime groans ‘’ _mine!_ ’’ as he exploded inside her.

Brienne felt Jaime’s orgasm wash over him, expanding inside her, feeling his cum ooze into her. His fingers on her clit stuttered, pressing harder against as she thrust. She threw her head back as a loud moan ripped from her throat as she came, her walls clenching him, draining him fully. 

 

 

****

 

 

Coming down from their orgasm, Jamie broke their comfortable silence. ‘’We haven’t done that in a  _long_  time’’ Brienne nodded, taking his hands in hers.

‘’Just as amazing as it was before’’ Jaime praised, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing It. Her head faced down as she rubbed her stomach. She was smiling, she was content. Their baby was growing every single day and she had a husband that understood and appreciated her sexual thirst.

This was the happiest she’d been in a while and even though they had both just finished, Brienne was already very excited for the next batch of orgasms shared between them… because there was going to be load… and soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter?
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	3. Work Time Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter of the day, hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Jaime was sat in a meeting at work, taking his usual seat at the back as agreed by his manager, easy access if he ever needs to leave in an emergency with Brienne. Feeling his phone vibrate, he took it out of his pocket and unlocked it to see a message from Brienne. 

 **Brienne:**  Hey, are you okay? 

 **Jaime:**  Hey love. Yes I’m fine, I’m in a meeting at work. How are you? 

Brienne didn’t reply for a few minutes, so he turned his phone on silent and locked his phone, placing it on the desk so he would be able to see the light flash when she replied. 2 minutes later, the light lit up. 

Jaime opened the message and nearly dropped his phone, his breath stuck in his throat. People around him started to look at him so he had to pass it off as a coughing fit. He coughed a few more times before looking back at his phone, his mouth suddenly dry. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Brienne had sent him a picture of herself fully naked in front of the mirror in their bedroom. God she was beautiful, she was glowing, her belly was a little bigger now; starting to lower, her breasts had grown a little larger too; starting to fill. Jaime gulped as the arousal that was heading southwards, his trousers becoming a little tight. 

 **Jaime:**  Brienne! I’m in a meeting, I almost dropped my phone! 

 **Brienne:**  Oh… so you don’t want to see some more? 

Jaime bit his lip, he had to stop the groan that was building in his chest. 

 **Brienne:**  I’ll take that silence as you want some more… keep tight hold of your phone, I don’t think you want your work pals to see these ;) 

The next message came shockingly fast, this time Jaime held his phone tight and good job because 2 photos were sent.  The 1st, Brienne had her hand cooping her breast, pinching her nipple and the 2nd was her hand cupping herself below, her fingers beneath her folds. 

He had to palm himself through his trousers to relieve some tension, this was so risky yet so arousing. He was so glad he was allowed to sit at the back. 

 **Jaime:**  You’re such a tease, god I wish I was there with you, I’m so hard for you. 

 **Brienne:**  I wish you were here too, I guess I’ll have to satisfy myself while you’re away. 

 **Jaime:**  What are you going to do? 

Jaime was becoming breathless, waiting for Brienne to reply. What was taking so long? He was so frustrated; his cock was swelling from her teasing. Another message was received, but it was a video this time. 

Making sure the volume was on mute on his phone, his shaking hand clicked play. It took him a second to figure out what he was seeing, but when he did his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He had to pause the video, close his eyes and calm his breathing. He clicked play again and watched as Brienne held the dildo that they had bought for him to use on her when he had finished but she wasn’t satisfied. 

She first brought it up to her lips, running it across her lips until her tongue came out and licked up the shaft. Her lips closed around the head and she slowly pushed it into her mouth, dragging it back and forward. 

Jaime had to put his fist into his mouth, biting into his finger until he broke the skin. He could feel the groan in his chest starting to build, his arousal was increasing. 

Bringing the dildo out of her mouth, she brought it down to her breasts. He could see her lips moving, speaking to him probably something filthy, he wished he had his headphones. She ran the dildo across her breasts, moving it so that it was between them in the valley. She hunched her shoulders forward so that her breasts were pushed together and started to move the dildo up and down between them, like Jaime likes to do – he smirked at her teasing. 

Jaime knew they had thought the same because he was her smirk in the video too, speaking something again but he couldn’t hear. He started to palm himself, feeling himself hard under his hand. He gripped himself through the material, trying to move but keeping as quiet as possible. It didn’t work very well at all. The video ended, although he wanted her to carry on he was glad because he couldn’t take any more teasing. 

 **Jaime:**  Oh my god Brienne you have to stop, I’m going to embarrass myself soon! 

 **Brienne:**  Ooopsie, part 2 is already sending… sorry… Ha! 

Jaime ran his hand through his hair, he doesn’t know how much more he can take. He had missed most of the meeting. Part 2 of the video had delivered. Jaime swallowed thickly, his breath was fast again. 

He wished he hasn’t swallowed because he chocked again when he was what Brienne was doing in the video. He had to pause it again and act out a coughing fit again, his blush was increasing. 

‘’Lannister, what’s up?’’ His boss asked, stopping the meeting, all eyes were on him. 

Continuing to cough, he pointed outside, signalling he needed to be excused. His boss nodded, ‘’I’ll get Gilly to fill you in later with what you missed’’ His boss spoke, Jaime stuck up his thumb and ran to his office. 

  

  

**** 

  

  

Pulling closed all the blinds, locking the door and taking his phone off the receiver so he could receive any calls. He sat in his chair and pulled out his earphones, not wanting to risk anyone else hearing the video. 

Jaime opened his pants, taking himself into his hands he started the video again, just at the sight of her he squeezed himself. She was now laid on the bed naked, holding her phone on her belly. Her legs were spread, giving Jaime full view of her wide open. He could see that she was running the head of the dildo through her folds, collecting her moisture as it went. 

Jaime groaned when he heard her voice for the first time ‘’I’m so wet for you Jaime, look, you can see it shining on our favourite toy’’ Her voice was breathless, he released the groan he had been holding in, starting to move his hand up and down on himself making him shiver. 

‘’I wish you were here Jay, I need you so much, I’m  _aching_  for your touch’’ Brienne whined as she moved the dildo to her hole. Jaime watched as the dildo slowly disappeared into her body, his hand started to speed up their movements. 

Brienne was moving the dildo in and out of her at a steady pace, moaning and groaning as it increased. ‘’Feels so good Jaime’’ her voice shaking slightly. ‘’Are you touching yourself? I hope so’’ Brienne’s hips started to stutter. 

Jaime’s hand was working faster, jolts of pleasure ripped through his body at the thought of Brienne thinking about him, getting off to her imagining him. He started to sweat as he could feel his orgasm approaching. 

Brienne started to move the dildo faster, chasing her orgasm. ‘’I’m going to cum Jaime, oh god,  _fuck_  Jaime, mmmmm’’ Jaime watched as another couple of thrusts of the dildo and her body was shaking from her orgasm. ‘’JAIME!’’ Brienne screamed as her orgasm hit, making Jaime’s knees weak. He wished himself not to finish, he needed to hear her actual voice, her actual moans in his ear not through a video. 

  

  

**** 

  

  

His cock still hard in his hand, he phoned Brienne. Breathless as he waited for her to answer. 

‘’Oh hello’’ Brienne answered, voice dripping with smugness. ‘’Did you enjoy the videos I sent you?’’ 

Jaime made a whining noise down the receiver ‘’You know I did’’ Jaime said defeatedly. ‘’They were so hot Brie, I had to leave the meeting’’ 

Brienne sucked in a breath, her voice was a tone deeper than usual. ‘’Where are you now?’’ She asked, starting to feel her arousal starting again. 

‘’I’m in my office, I had to close the shutters and lock the door because I didn’t want anyone to disturb me while I watched your video’’ Jaime replied. 

‘’So... you’re all alone?’’ Brienne asked, a hint of mischief in her voice. ‘’Are you still hard?’’ 

Before Jaime could ask why, he heard a faint buzzing sound and Brienne shuffling in the background. Her breath started to catch in her throat which turned into pant. 

Jaime groaned out loud, he knew she was doing it again. ‘’ _Brienne’’_  

‘’Mmm, I like it when you say my name like that’’ Brienne replied, starting to move the dildo back and forth. ‘’I like it even more when pant it in my ear, especially when you’re thrusting hard in to me’’ 

This made Jaime shiver, his arousal was building, starting to move his hand again. Gripping it a little firmer, imagining he was thrusting into Brienne. ‘’God, I wish I was thrusting into you now, I need to feel you around me.’’ Jaime started to get a little frustrated ‘’My hand isn’t tight enough Brie, nothing compares to how you feel,  _so_ _so_ _tight_ ’’ 

Brienne was arching her back off the bed as her orgasm approached. ‘’Are you close? Jaime I’m so close, I need to cum’’ Brienne practically sobbed. Jaime sped up his hand until his hips were stuttering. 

‘’Keep going love, I’m right behind you’’ Jaime whined, basically thrusting into his hand. 

‘’I can’t stop picturing your dick Jay’’ Brienne’s voice was so strained, she was so close. ‘’So hard and thi- Nnnngh Jaime!’’ Brienne was cumming again for the 2nd time today. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm. 

As Brienne was panting his name repeatedly through her own orgasm, Jaime exploded picturing Brienne’s body trembling and clenching around him. ‘’Oh fuck Brie, yes!’’ Jaime moaned, streaks of cum landing on his hand, cumming so hard he felt light headed. 

‘’How long until you come home?’’ Brienne asked, sounding a little desperate. 

Jaime just chuckled at her, ‘’I’ll be back about 4’’ Brienne sighed, thinking of the 5 hours she’ll have to wait for him. ‘’I’m sorry love, try and keep busy and the time will fly’’ Jaime replied. 

‘’Yeah… okay’’ Brienne huffed. 

‘’You better be ready when I come in, I’m getting pay back for all the teasing you gave me today’’ Jaime’s voice was deep and demanding. 

Brienne gasped but then laughed and smugly replied ‘’I can’t wait’’ 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know in the comments below!
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	4. Fun at the Office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're all okay?
> 
> University is driving me insane so I thought I'd take a break and write a chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 

 

It was around 5:30pm when Brienne was stood facing the lift doors inside the building her husband worked in. She knew that everyone usually left around 5pm so his department would be empty, expect Jaime’s assistant Jeyne who usually stays until 6 or until Jaime says she can go.

The delicious scent of pizza filled the lift as the doors closed and she felt the lift rise, rubbing her hand over her stomach as the motion made her feel a little sick. When she got to Jaime’s floor, she was greeted to an almost dark room with only the far back corner where Jaime’s office was lit up and Jeyne’s desk lamp caught her eye.

Brienne’s waddle had started to become permanent now with the baby growing larger every day, which meant her walking speed had slowed down too. Jaime however took it upon himself to whenever possible to spank Brienne or to palm her bum while telling her to pick up the pace. Every time it only slowed her down, making her body flush with arousal, especially if they were outdoors and in public.

Slowly making her way to the lit corner, Jeyne saw her approaching and greeted her, raising from her chair to help Brienne. ‘’Hello Mrs Lannister, do you need some help?’’ Jeyne said softly, noticing her bags Brienne was carrying.

Brienne waved her free hand in the air. ‘’Jayne, please I’ve told you before, Brienne is fine’’ letting out an airy laugh. ‘’Is Jaime in?’’

‘’Yes, he’s been pretty busy today though, skipped lunch due to a skype meeting’’ Jeyne shrugged as Brienne sighed, both knowing how is when he is stressed.

Brienne saw multiple Starbucks receipts on Jeyne’s desk, seeing Brienne eye them, Jeyne gulped and shifted in her seat as she knew the upcoming question. ‘’Are, uh, the coffee receipts, are they Jaime’s?’’ Brienne asked, she should be mad at him as they had agreed to avoid caffeine together, letting another chuckle leave her lips and she raised 1 eyebrow.

Jeyne nodded meekly, a blush raising on her face. ‘’I reminded him of his caffeine deal with you, Brienne. He just told me to never tell you…’’ She quietened her sentence towards the end, hoping Brienne didn’t hear it but she did. Her mind already coming up with a revenge plan to get Jaime back for breaking their deal, the arousal beginning to stir inside her.

‘’No, Jeyne that’s fine, thank you for telling me’’ Brienne gave her a comforting smile, as she began to walk to his office door.

 

 

****

 

 

Brienne knocked on Jaime’s door and waited for him to answer. ‘’Come in, Jeyne’’ She heard Jaime’s strained and tired voice call. When she got through the door, Jaime had his head in his hands, looking at the desk which had an empty Starbucks cup on it. Without looking up he began to speak still thinking it was Jeyne.

‘’Jeyne, I think I’m going to need another cup of coff- ‘’Jaime’s sentence trailed off as he looked up and saw his very pregnant wife standing in the door way, she did not look happy. Jaime gulped loudly and coughed as Brienne’s eyes flitted to the cup on his desk. Quickly grabbing it and throwing it towards the bin, hoping Brienne isn’t mad at him.

‘’Oooooh hey love’’ Jaime said sheepishly, standing from his desk. ‘’Didn’t expect to see you here, come in, let me take your bag and coat’’ Brienne just smirked at him, letting him help her. She could smell the coffee on his breathe, she leaned in to kiss him and he turned his head so that he kissed her cheek, not wanting her to taste how much coffee he had secretly had.

Brienne let herself be guided to the chair that faced opposite Jaime’s at his desk. ‘’I brought us pizza, Jeyne’s been telling me some secrets while I was outside’’ Brienne raised her eyebrows as Jaime’s eyes bulged a little. ‘’She told me that you’ve been a naughty boy today Jaime, haven’t you?’’ Her voice turning seductive, as she stood and bent forward over his desk while pressing her breasts together slightly so that Jaime could see right down her top at her cleavage.

Jaime huffed a breath a few times, licking his lips at the show Brienne was putting on for him. Jaime nodded his head a few times, his eyes not leaving her breasts. The new confidence of her fuller figure and breasts was coursing through her veins as she could see Jaime getting antsy, his hands jumping every few seconds wanting to reach out and touch her.

Brienne straightened as much as she could and started to walk around his desk to his chair until she was stood behind it. Leaning forwards to that her mouth was at his ear she whispered ‘’You had coffee today, didn’t you Jaime?’’

The hot breath against his ear made him shiver, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as his eyes drifted closed. ‘’Yes’’ Jaime replied breathlessly.

Moving her lips downwards, behind his ear and on his neck. Humming to herself, Jaime could feel the vibrations from her lips against his skin. ‘’Hmmm, I thought we had a deal Jaime? That’s not very fair on me now, is it?’’ Brienne felt Jaime shake his head slowly, his breathing becoming choppy.

‘’I think you’re going to have to be punished Jaime, you know the rules’’ Brienne’s hands landed on Jaime’s shoulders and he jumped slightly at the contact. Sliding them down his chest, feeling his muscles tense as she lowered. ‘’If either of us breaks the rules, the other person gets to do anything they want to the other person’’ Brienne spoke as her hands landed just above the sizable tent that had formed in Jaime’s pants.

Jaime’s voice was airy and soft as he tried to hide his arousal as Brienne started stroking him over his pants. ‘’What are you, uh, going to do?’’

‘’I haven’t decided yet’’ Brienne said, she had but she wanted to keep Jaime in suspense as she straightened and walked to the sofa to retrieve 2 pillows and placing them on the floor in front of Jaime. Turning his chair so that he was facing her, Brienne leaned forwards until her lips were barely touching his.

Feeling his breaths coming out in puffs against her lips, the strong scent of coffee filled her nostrils. She groaned lightly at the smell she longed to taste. ‘’God, you smell  _so good_ ’’ Brienne muttered, feeling strangely aroused by the scent of the coffee mixed with Jaime.

Without thinking Brienne jerked forward, pressing fully onto Jaime’s lips. As Jaime gasped his mouth opened a little and Brienne slid her tongue against his. Moaning wildly as the coffee taste landed on her tongue. She fully explored his mouth, giving him embarrassingly sloppy kisses trying to get as much of the coffee taste she could. Jaime didn’t mind, he was loving it, he started encouraging her. Brienne was moaning into his mouth, the vibrations going straight to his dick.

‘’This is  _so_  hot, I haven’t seen you this desperate in a long time and that’s saying something as you beg for my cock every morning!’’ Jaime said as they broke apart. Brienne was panting hard; her eyes were wide with her pupils blown as she stared at the tent at his crotch. Jaime saw her lick her lips, indicating what she was thinking about and started to palm himself. Putting on a show for his wife, biting his lip too stop the moans from escaping.

Brienne couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to feed the addiction she was fighting in her mind. As she went to kneel on the floor, Jaime caught hand and offered her his chair instead. She took it and reached for his belt, undoing it as quickly as she could, Jaime could feel her tension as he touched her shoulder.

As soon as his trousers were undone, they puddled at his feet, along with his boxers. Brienne pressed her face to his crotch, nosing against his skin and hair as she took deep breathes of her favourite scent. As soon Brienne wrapped her hand around his cock, she felt him swell against her palm.

After a few more inhales, Brienne kissed up his length. Slow sloppy kisses until she got to the head, bringing her tongue out to swipe across it making Jaime’s knee’s weak. She did it a few times before taking the head into her mouth, tightening her lips around him. Jaime’s head dropped back, and his mouth gapped as the warmth of her mouth surrounded him, sucking slightly.

Jaime’s arousal was high as she could taste him leaking against her tongue, filling her mouth as she took Jaime’s cock deeper. His hand coming to rest on her scalp, combing his fingers into her short hair, gripping slightly.

‘’Brienne’’ Jaime moaned, his eyes now on his cock disappearing into her mouth more often as she started to speed up. ‘’ _fuck!_ ’’ Brienne groaned in response, Jaime’s reaction spurring her on.

A knock at the door startled them both but Brienne continued, Jeyne’s voice came from behind the door. ‘’Mr Lannister, you’ve got a call waiting’’

Jaime’s tried to control his breath, so he could reply, but the pleasure he was receive from Brienne was too good, it drove him insane. ‘’Yup, Thanks Jeyne’’ Jaime practically shouted as Brienne started to take him further in, swallowing around him.

‘’God look at you, so hungry for my cock’’ Jaime growled, thrusting slightly into her mouth. Brienne gagged a little and moaned around his dick as her own arousal was in full swing now. Jaime pleaded, trying to pry her off him but she was not having it, mewling around his and pointed to the phone indicating for him to continue. ‘’Brienne, you’re going to have to stop while I take call, love’’

Brienne increased the suction to indicate she wasn’t stopping. Jaime took another few deep breathes, he needed to cool it if he was going to do this. With his fist full of Brienne’s hair as it moved backwards and forwards, Jaime answered the phone. Greeting the person with a shaky hello.

 

 

****

 

 

They spoke for a few minutes and Brienne’s pace slowly increased. Jaime was becoming more breathless with each stroke. Having to disguise some gasps and moans of pleasure into the call as enthusiastic replies. Brienne was trying not to make a sound but every now and then he would hit the back of her throat and she would gag a little around him which made him pull her hair a little. Which in turn made her moan, it was a vicious but delicious cycle that Jaime could feel coming to an end pretty soon if Brienne didn’t stop.

‘’Ned, sorry, I have to go, I’ll phone you back tomorrow to continue?’’

Brienne took this opportunity to reach up and touch his balls, making Jaime make a strangled noise mixed with a moan. ‘’Nnnnmmmgh’’

‘’Jaime? What was that?’’ Brienne heard Ned speak down the phone, rolling his balls in her hand making him tip his head back.

‘’Nnnnn- ‘’ Jaime broke his sentence having to bite his lip, panting he continued. ‘’Nothing Ned, I’ll speak to you tomorrow. Okay? Yes, b-bye Ned.’’ Jaime said as he ended the call.

‘’Brie, stop please, I’m so close’’ Jaime huffed, his hips starting to involuntary thrust. ‘’I need to fuck you, Brienne please let me inside you’’ Pleading with his wife as he was becoming dangerously close to spilling in her mouth.

Reluctantly, Brienne released him from her mouth, sitting back in his chair. She licked her lips as she watched it bob against his stomach, a groan leaving her throat as Jaime was staring at her puffy used red lips from stretching around him. The tingling sensation lingering as she bit her lip shyly.

Tucking himself away, Jaime offered her his hand to help her stand, pulling her harshly when she gripped his hand bringing her body tight against his. Circling her until he was flush with back, his cock pressed against her firm butt cheeks. His hands enclosed her and dipped under her shirt, gliding up her stomach until finding her breasts.

Firm and heavy in his palms as he cupped them, making Brienne’s breath catch. Even though she had a bra on, Jaime could feel her hard nipples straining against the confiding material, swiping his finger over them making Brienne shudder. As he started pinching them through her bra, the sensitivity increased the more aroused she got.

Reaching around Brienne’s back, Jaime started undoing her bra. ‘’Jeyne you can go home now, I’ll see you tomorrow’’ Jaime shouted loud, as his bare hands made contact with her breasts, Brienne groaned deeply but thankfully it was muffled by Jaime’s voice as they heard Jeyne walking away.

‘’You said I’m the naughty one, but I think that’s you’’ Jaime mumbled against the skin of her neck. ‘’That was a  _very_  important phone call  _Brienne_  and I  _told_  you to  _stop_ ’’ teasing her with every emphasised word he tugged on her nipples.

‘’ _Jaime’_ ’ Brienne whimpered but loving the rough nipple play.

‘’Get on the desk and spread your legs’’ Jaime commanded, speaking harshly into her ear.

Brienne exhaled loudly, she was beginning to drip onto her underwear and his tone only spurred it on. ‘’I can’t Jay, I’m too heavy’’ She replied as a blush started to form on her face.

Stepping back from her, Jaime pulled his own and her trousers and underwear down in one swoop making Brienne gasp from surprise but that soon turned into a gasp of pleasure as she felt one of his hands thread through her hair and the other palming her bum. Gripping her hair and pulling it back so her neck was exposed, he grazed his teeth along her tight throat and bit down slightly until Brienne moaned. 

‘’I said’’ Jaime paused. ‘’ _on – the - desk_ ’’ Jaime demanded his voice low, spanking her butt harshly with every word.

Brienne knees were trembling, she could feel herself dripping below at Jaime being dominant. As best as she could, she moved slowly to the desk, perching her bum on the edge. Lifting her hand up, silently asking her husband to help her as she wasn’t able to lift herself.

The blush started to appear on her face and Jaime wanted to chase it away with his lips, he hated how embarrassed she was of her new form getting bigger every day, but Jaime didn’t mind it. Reassuring her that its only temporary and that she should embrace her new figure, he told her how beautiful and radiant she looked every morning and night, meaning every word.

 

 

****

 

 

Brienne was fully on the desk (with Jaime’s help) her legs now apart allowing Jaime to see the evidence of her arousal, she was glistening. Her lips were spread, bright pink below a bush of dusty blonde hair. Her wetness was dripping down her folds slowly as it fell onto his desk top below her. Jaime’s mouth became drier the more he looked, needing to taste her, the thought made him dizzy. Even though he had his mouth on her this morning, it felt like it had been years. Reaching down to stroke himself to relieve some tension, feeling himself swell as he licked his lips, walking towards his exposed wife.

Brienne’s eyes were wide as she watched him pleasure himself, she wished she could reach down and do the same to herself, but the angling was awkward, so she opted to squash her knees together to relieve some tension herself.

Before she could close them, Jaime appeared between her legs making Brienne whine, she was aching for him and he wasn’t playing fair. ‘’Jaime, please, I need you’’

‘’Hmm, I know love, I can see that. You look so good spread before me like this’’ Jaime groaned as he stroked himself harder, lowering his head towards her dripping core. He licked the spilled juices that escaped her lips, from the bottom to the top with one long lick. The taste hit his tongue instantly, making his eyes flutter closed. Hearing Brienne’s breath catch in her throat as his tongue swiped her swollen clit, making her hips jerk.

‘’You taste amazing Brie, so good all the time’’ Going in for another lick, delving deeper beneath her folds. ‘’I could drink from you for days, you’re  _soaked_ ’’

Brienne was getting breathless at his words and his tongue inside her. ‘’ _god_ , Jaime it’s you, it’s all you’’ Brienne lifted herself up on her hands to see the display before her. ‘’You turn me on so much, I can’t help it’’

As Jaime made eye contact with her, he felt more moisture leak from her. Licking up towards her clit, Jaime concentrated on the nub until Brienne’s hips were thrusting against his face. Rubbing herself against him as her orgasm began, his tongue lapping at her clit like his life depended on it until Brienne was babbling ‘’oh Jaime, that feels so good, yessss-’’

 

 

****

 

 

As Brienne was in the midst of her orgasm, Jaime slid into her. He could feel her walls still quivering around him as he pushed inside her, gliding smoothly from the new wetness. ‘’Always so tight Brie’’ Jaime’s jaw was tight as he groaned, starting to move in and out.

Brienne could feel herself stretch to fit around Jaime’s cock, her orgasm building again. ‘’Harder Jaime, please I need you so much’’ She begged, needing him to be rough with her, the ache within her was getting stronger as she could feel herself tightening around his length.

Jaime started to increase the speed and force of his thrusts, gripping her hips tight enough to surely leave bruises. He was encouraged on by Brienne’s mumbling of a chorus of yeses and begs for him to not stop. Brienne could feel the table jolting every time he thrust inside her, the deepness made her eyes roll back in her head.

‘’Touch yourself Brienne, play with your tits’’ Jaime demanded, shuddering when she complied with a moan straight away. Jaime could feel his orgasm building when he saw her fingering expertly pinching, twisting and pulling at her nipples. Her back was arching with pleasure, whimpers leaving her lips.

‘’I’m going to cum so hard Brie, I can feel it already’’ Jaime’s hips were stuttering the closer he got to finishing. Her could feel Brienne’s walls tighten around him as he reached down and start to rub her swollen clit.

Brienne jumped at the contact, quickly sinking back into the pleasure as she could feel the end approaching. Her body starting to heat up as the sensation of the rubs on her clit and Jaime’s deep harsh thrusts matched pace. ‘’That’s it Brie, cum for me love, I can feel you so tight around’’ Jaime groaned.

A slutty moan ripped from Brienne’s lips as she came, her walls swallowing Jaime with a delicious tightness that tipped him over the edge. ‘’ _Fuck yeah!_ ’’ Jaime growled, spilling himself inside her, filling her with a warmth like no other.

Continuing to thrust inside her while they both rode their orgasms out; Jaime’s fingers stroked her clit slowly and delicately until Brienne was whining with over sensitivity.

 

 

****

 

 

Jaime and Brienne stayed as they were for a few minutes, trying to bring their heads down from the clouds they were in.

Brienne face started to redden as she got off the desk, pulling up her pants as Jaime did the same. ‘’God, I’m so glad this floor was empty!’’ Knowing how loud she gets during sex. Jaime nodded, smirking as he agreed.

‘’You think I’d let anyone else hear your shrieks of pleasure?’’ He mumbled against her lips. ‘’They’re  _mine_  Brie, only I get to hear them’’ Jaime growled possessively, giving her a bruising kiss feeling Brienne melt into the embrace, loving how weak he could make his wife with simple controlling words.

They were interrupted by a rumbling coming from Jaime’s stomach as he had not eaten since breakfast. Brienne suddenly remembered why she had come to visit him in the first place.

‘’I brought us pizza!’’ Moving to retrieve it from the floor by the sofa. ‘’I totally forgot, that’s the reason I came to see you initially, but then the stuff happened… now its cold’’ Brienne said with a frown at the end.

Jaime chuckled, moving towards her to guide her so they can both sit on the sofa. ‘’That’s okay love’’ He kissed her forehead. ‘’Cold pizza is good enough for now’’ Kissing down her face until he reached her lips, kissing the frown away until Brienne was grinning against his lips.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know in the comments below and if you have any prompts that you would like to see written, I'd love to give it a go!
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	5. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're all okay?  
> It's been so long since I've posted anything but I randomly got the motivation.   
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 

 

Jaime never considered himself a jealous type, why would be when he has everything he could ever want? A well-paying job, a steady income, a perfect and loving wife who is pregnant with their child. But a little fire couldn’t help but flame in his stomach when he heard Brienne scream with glee the name that caused his wife so much heartache in her past.

‘’Renly?!’’ Brienne screeched as she walked as fast as she could to her ex-boyfriend. The smile on her face was splitting, her eyes wide as she took him in her arms and hugged him tight enough to crush him. 

Jaime had to give it to him, he was a handsome man, he could see why Brienne fell so hard for him. But that didn’t sway him away from the fact that he broke Brienne’s heart all them years ago. He’ll never forget the 1st year that he started to date Brienne when there were endless nights that she would lay awake, tears wetting her pillow over the heartache and betrayal. They were due to be married at the start of Summer, their engagement was not long but long enough for everything to be organised but by the end of Spring, 2 weeks before the wedding Renly called off the engagement and disappeared without an explanation. It wasn’t until Jaime tracked Renly down that Brienne got a full explanation, which didn’t ease the pain but at least she had an explanation. 

It took a while, a few months of Renly and Brienne meeting up regularly for them to mend the connection that had been broken. He brought Loras along with him on some of their meetings, Brienne finally got to meet the reason Renly left. Brienne eventually forgiven him for the hurt that he had caused her, she had to, she could see how happy Loras made Renly, happier than she had ever made him.

But that was about 10 years ago, they hadn’t seen each other since then and it showed. They were glued to each other; their arms were tight as they hugged and smiles were stuck on their faces as they caught up. Jaime made his way towards them slowly, trying to rid himself of this weird feeling that was brewing inside him as he watched them interact. 

‘’I can’t believe it, it’s been so long!’’ Brienne cried as she pulled out of his arms but kept her hands on his arms. Brienne could see Jaime in her peripheral so she turned and dragged him towards her. ‘’Jay, you remember Renly, right?’’

Jaime could only fake a smile and nod ‘’Of course’’. A tightening feeling spread across his chest, his fists clenching with every second he looked at Renly. 

‘’Nice to see you again Jaime’’ Renly offered, too politely Jaime thought. 

Jaime touched her arm to get her attention. ‘’I’ll, uh, get us a drink and let you two catch up yeah?’’ Brienne agreed, leaning over and kissed his cheek. 

****

He purposefully took too long, hoping that when he came back from getting their drinks that they would be finished talking but when he found them again in the crowd, he saw something that made his stomach drop. Renly was kneeling in front of Brienne, face to face with her bump as his hands rubbed it. The closer he got, the worse the feeling got. He could hear little snippets of their conversation as Brienne looked down at Renly on the floor, reminiscing about their relationship. 

‘’This could have been us’’ Jaime heard Renly say, ‘’remember what we planned for the names?’’ 

Brienne nodded back, a shy smile growing on her face. ‘’Cassy if it was a girl, after your mother’’ Renly smiled and nodded back. 

It was an almost territorial animalistic feeling that came over Jaime as he watched the scene happen in front of him. He wanted to scream, shout, anything but let Renly continue touching his wife. Storming over to the pair, his feet stomping with anger, he stopped abruptly but purposefully close to them so that Renly would have to move away from her.

‘’Here is your drink,  _MY_  wife’’ Jaime spoke, putting a huge amount of emphasis on the word my. It was childish but he hoped Renly would sense the hostile tone. 

At first Brienne furrowed her brows in confusion at Jaime’s behaviour but a smirk pulled at her lips as she watched him, puffing out his chest and clinging to her like a child. It was as if he was trying to both protect her from Renly but also flaunt her in front of him, similar to a peacock when displaying their feathers. Watching him, Brienne couldn’t help but feel amused at her childish husband's childish behaviour.

‘’Well, it’s been nice seeing you Ren, we’ll catch you a bit later on’’ Brienne spoke, allowing Renly a chance to escape.

For the rest of the night, Jaime never left Brienne’s side, constantly at her side or front or back depending what she was doing. When Brienne was speaking to Jaime, his concentration was not fully on her, his eyes were wondering around the room as he looked out for Renly. 

When they were dancing however, Jaime’s attention was completely on Brienne. On the dancefloor, surrounded by a flock of people, their bodies were pressed fully against each other. Due to Brienne’s inflated front, the easiest way to dance was with Jaime behind her, pressed against her back. The flashing lights were blinding constantly changing colour, the bass vibrated through their bones, the adrenaline pumping powerfully through their veins. 

Jaime’s hands rounded Brienne’s hips, holding her securely against him as she swayed to the beat of the music, her movement was slightly restricted but Jaime didn’t mind. His lips found her bare shoulder, peppering the exposed skin with light kisses until he reached the base of her neck. Jaime could feel Brienne’s pulse under his lips, the thumping only increased as his hands started to wander. 

Rounding her bump, the long length of her thigh, cupping her tender breast he felt her nipples harden at his touch, his fingers grazing her crotch feeling the heat of her arousal only spurred his. He was hard beneath his trousers, the curves of her bum rubbing repeatedly against him, her firm muscles created friction that left him gasping for breath. 

‘’God, Brienne’’ Jaime groaned breathy against her neck, his lips attaching themselves, his teeth grazing the skin with his tongue soothing after. ‘’I can’t  _wait_  to get you out of this dress’’

Brienne nodded and then let her head drop back on Jaime’s shoulder, rolling her head to the side so that she was facing her husband. Their lips met instantly, it was soft to begin with, slight pecks but the intensity slowly increased. The passion grew with every second their lips slid together, opening allowing their tongue to touch with slippery electricity. 

Lost in their own world for just a few moments seemed to calm Jaime down, all the jealousy seemed to have drained out of him as they made their way back to their table when the dancefloor started to empty. It wasn’t until the end of the night that they bumped into Renly again, just as they were walking towards the exit Jaime heard his tell-tale tone and Brienne’s neck nearly snapping as she turned to his voice. That’s when the cycle started again but this time Jaime had a few more drinks in him so the fire flamed a little fiercer this time around. Jaime tried his hardest to drown out the conversation, busying himself with looking anywhere but at Renly.

‘’It really was great to see you Brie’’ Renly spoke softly, his hand moving to rest on her bump, Brienne’s hand rested on top of his. ‘’I can’t believe you’re going to be a mom, I'm so happy for you’’ Both engulfing themselves into a well needed hug.

The anger started to flow, his hands starting to tremble, his jaw tense as he gritted his teeth. _‘’What was taking so long?!’’_ Jaime asked himself, looking over at the pair he could see Renly's hands holding her close. Starting from her shoulder, skimming down her spine landing at the base, rounding her hips. Her breasts were squashed against his chest, her belly resting against his body, her face mushed into his neck.  _‘’That should be me that_ _she’s_ _hugging’’_ Jaime muttered to himself and that’s what finally broke him.

He knew he would regret it later but he couldn’t help himself, closing the gap towards them he reached out and grabbed Brienne’s elbow detaching her from Renly’s grasp until she was stood at Jaime’s side. 

Brienne’s face twisted in a mix of confusion and anger at her husband's childishness. ‘’I think it’s time for us to leave’’ The dull tone made Jaime cringe, he knew he was in trouble. ‘’Goodbye Renly, I do apologise for Jaime’s behaviour’’ Now it was time for Brienne to grab Jaime by the elbow and drag him outside the venue. 

****

The ride home was painfully awkward, the silence was deadly, Jaime didn’t dare try and speak to Brienne. But the adrenaline was still pumping around his body, the hold over her he had made him want to reach out and make contact with her but Brienne kept her distance, squashing herself against the taxi door. 

Arriving home Brienne immediately got out the taxi, stomping straight into their house and up the stairs, not bothering to wait for Jaime. Her blood was boiling she was so mad, she couldn’t believe the way that Jaime acted tonight, ruining her reunion with her friend. 

She was undoing her coat when Jaime walked into the bedroom, busing himself with taking his shoes off silently. ‘’That was so rude what you did tonight Jaime!’’ she snapped at him, his eyes immediately widening at her anger. 

‘’I’m sorry’’ Jaime mumbled. ‘’I couldn’t help it’’ 

‘’What are you talking about? He wasn’t doing anything wrong’’ 

‘’He hurt you Brienne, you know how protective I get about you around him’’ Jaime spoke, his defences falling. ‘’Plus, he was, uh, basically he was all over you! He shouldn’t be allowed to touch you like that anymore...’’ 

Brienne stopped pacing the bedroom when she noticed the shift in Jaime’s tone, switching from defensive to jealous so quickly, it made her chuckle a little. Coming to stand in front of her pouting husband, Brienne offered her hand for him to stand up. 

When they were face to face, Jaime avoided her eyes, his forehead was furrowed and his jaw was tight. ‘’You know, you’re so cute when you’re jealous’’ Brienne spoke softly, pressing a kiss to Jaime’s temple.

Jaime’s body tensed, he felt his body flush with embarrassment that he’d been caught. ‘’I wasn’t jealous, what are you talking about?’’ Jaime huffed. 

‘’Jaime it’s okay, there’s no reason for you to be jealous. I love you and only you’’ Brienne cupped his grumpy face in her hands, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

‘’I’m sorry Brie’’ Jaime spoke sadly. ‘’It’s just, you’re mine and I don’t like the thought of sharing you with anyone’’ 

‘’Oh I'm yours, am I?’’ Brienne said suggestively with a smirk on her face. 

Jaime head shot up, staring Brienne in the eyes as his heartbeat started to increase. ‘’All mine’’ Diving forward and bringing their lips together in a fierce kiss, wrapping his arms around Brienne holding her close. As he moved from her mouth, he kissed down her throat muttering ‘’Mine’’ between every kiss and nip at her skin. 

Jaime got them undressed in record time, practically ripping her clothes off. Hip lips followed the path of her exposed skin. Brienne watched as he made his way down her body, peppering kisses around the swell of her breasts, swirling his tongue over her nipples watching them harden before drawing them into his mouth. Their recent sensitivity made her groan, squeezing her knees together as her arousal flamed. She couldn’t take the teasing; her hormones were all over the place lately but right now they making her super horny. 

Too desperate for what was to come, Brienne started to push Jaime towards the bed trying subtly to hint at him but it wasn’t working, small whines sounded from her mouth. ‘’Jaime, bed,  _please_!’’ 

He basically ran, nearly tripping over his own feet, he was just as desperate as she was. After helping Brienne on the bed, she pushed him flat on his back, crawling to the centre so that she was between his bent knees. Jaime’s cock was twitching as it lay flush against his body, hardening with every second that she was above him. Brienne’s mouth watered, seeing her husband laid out like this below her.

Reaching out, Brienne wrapped her hand around his cock, at the first contact Jaime groaned deep in his chest. He was solid beneath her fingers yet smooth as she started to work him, slowly at first but then building a rhythm. ‘’ _Fuuuck_ _!_ ’’ Jaime swore as Brienne added her mouth to the mix, running her tongue around the head before taking him into her mouth. 

Jaime’s hips couldn’t keep themselves constantly flinching and bucking, bringing himself further into Brienne’s mouth. The wet slide of her lips, the strong suction enclosing around him, she had to hold him down as he fisted the sheets. 

‘’You’re not the only one who gets possessive and jealous, you know.’’ Brienne spoke as she crawled up his body until they were face to face. ‘’You think I don’t see how the woman you work with act around you?’’ The words were filled with poison as she spat them, Jaime’s eyes were wide as she held his chin to keep his face still. ‘’They’re all over you but I don’t say anything, you know why?’’

Jaime shook his head meekly, gulping almost in fear at Brienne’s tone. He was scared but damn, it was kinda hot. ‘’Because I know you’re  _mine_ ’’ Brienne reached below her bump and started to run Jaime’s cock through the wetness between her legs. ‘’They can flirt with you all they want but I'm the only one who gets to do  _this_ ’’

Just as she said  _this_ , Brienne lowered herself onto his cock. Jaime’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, she was so tight around him, taking him in all the way until their bodies met again. She gave him chance to adjust before slowly rocking back and forth, feeling the drag inside her made her body shiver. 

As she couldn’t move as well as she used to, Jaime was holding her hips to help with the pace but he couldn’t quite concentrate well enough, the sight in front of him was too distracting. He always found watching Brienne pleasure herself hot but watching her pleasure herself using  _him_  was Jaime’s kryptonite. Her jaw was slack as the flow of moans came pouring out of her mouth, her newly fuller breasts were bouncing in his eyes sight, his hands itched to reach out and touch her. 

Brienne could see Jaime’s eyes were glued to her chest, his mouth gawping as his brow furrowed. Slowing down her thrust's and sitting up straighter, Brienne brought her hands to her chest and started to touch herself, teasing Jaime was always fun. They were heavier in her hands as she cupped them, kneading the flesh with her fingers, Jaime’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the display. Brienne’s nipples were firm peaks, running her fingers over them made her breath catch, rolling them between her fingers made her tense up. 

Jaime was a fumbling mess below her, his cock was twitching inside her, his climax was moments away. ‘’So close’’ Jaime muttered, his voice shaky. The slowness of the sex was killing him, he needed more speed, more power. Answering his prayers, Brienne reached for his hands and replaced her hands with his, bending forward again she could speed up her thrusts. 

The moans started to fill the room once Brienne found her rhythm, Jaime’s expert touch on her tits edged her closer with every pull and pinch of her nipples, her walls started to quake around Jaime’s cock as her orgasm drew closer. ‘’You’re mine, Brienne’’ Jaime groaned huskily as Brienne came, her moans turned into screams as her body stiffened and tensed but Jaime kept thrusting, the delicious squeeze around him made him temporarily blind as his orgasm washed hit him instantly. 

Helping Brienne crawl off Jaime, they both laid there boneless and slight deaf. Jaime brushed her fringe off her sweaty forehead and around her ear, stroking his thumb across her cheek. ‘’I’m sorry I was such a fool tonight, I don’t know what came over me’’ Jaime confessed, his cheeks pinkening.

Brienne couldn’t help but smile, he was so sweet. ‘’You were a fool Jaime Lannister, but you are  _my_  fool’’. The smirks returned to both their faces, their lips reconnected. It seemed they were both in for a busy night.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know in the comments below and if you have any prompts that you would like to see written, I'd love to give it a go!
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


End file.
